The present invention relates generally to on hold call management, and more particularly, to a queued software proxy agent system and method.
Automatic call distributors (ACDS) are used to collect and distribute telephone calls to awaiting agents, as they become available. Accordingly, incoming calls are evenly distributed between agents on a first in-first out (FIFO) basis. ACDs often include music, announcements and/or advertisements which callers may listen to while waiting for an available agent. In addition, ACDs may be used by companies to manage outgoing calls.
An interactive voice response (IVR) may also be incorporated into the communications network and/or ACD. The purpose of the IVR is to exchange information with a user automatically, without human interaction. Therefore, information may be collected from users while awaiting an available agent.
Users choosing to remain on hold awaiting an available agent and/or resource must maintain an open communication channel between the user and the ACD. Accordingly, time and resources are often wasted until the agent or resource becomes available.
The present invention provides a system and method for call hold management that substantially eliminate or reduce the problems and disadvantages associated with the previous methods and systems. In particular, software proxy agents are created and queued in place of an on hold connection to free up connection resources and allow the on-hold party to perform other tasks until the called party is available.
In accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, a method and system for on hold call processing including a communications module operable to establish a first communication channel coupling a terminal unit and a device, in response to a request from the device, is provided. A proxy system may be coupled with the communication module. The proxy system is operable to receive the request from the device, and create a proxy agent if the terminal unit is unavailable. The proxy agent may also be operable to maintain a position in a queueing system for the device, until the terminal unit becomes available.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the proxy system may be operable to notify the device when the terminal unit will be available. The notification may include placing a telephone call to the calling party when the proxy agent occupies the highest priority in the queueing system. In another embodiment of the present invention, the notification may include interrupting a communication session of the calling party when the proxy agent occupies the highest priority in the queueing system.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the communications system may include an interactive voice response system operable to collect information from the device.
Technical advantages of the present invention include providing an improved system and method for on hold call management. In particular, an on hold call is represented by a proxy agent. The proxy agent is operable to maintain a position in a queue for a calling party, when a called party is unavailable. Accordingly, the calling party is free to perform other tasks, and network resources are not unnecessarily wasted.
Another technical advantage of the present invention includes providing a queued software proxy agent wherein the status of the proxy agent is determined using information from the calling party regarding a request for a connection with a called party. Accordingly, incoming requests for communication connections may be prioritized according to specific criteria, including the identity of the calling party, the identity of the called party, and/or the purpose of the request for a connection.